


Trick

by petite_fleur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, And Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Special, Modern AU, Not scary, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smutt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_fleur/pseuds/petite_fleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the annual Halloween party at Sansa’s work and she plans to seduce the very large and muscled head of security.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been denying my treat..." she said with a glint in her eyes. "I might have to trick you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Her Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is something that came to my mind out od nowhere, and I couldn't stop until I started writting it. I was planning on posting this story by Halloween, but since I had almost everything writted I was like: "Why wait?".
> 
> It's not a scary story, it's actually supposed to be fun, light and... well... smutt. Oh gods, my first smutt! I'm so nervous! But it's not coming soon, so I can breath and deal with that idea! hahahahahaha
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it :)

It was the night of October 30th, a typical Friday night of autumn where people all around Kings Landing were getting dressed to enjoy the end of a work week and the day before Halloween. That was no different inside the apartment of a red haired young woman, who was taking a long look at her reflection in the mirror. Sansa Stark checked herself from the tip of her toes to the beginning of her hair, still unsure if that was the right costume to wear at her work's Halloween party. Although it was already too late to change into something new, she could barely stop the urge to throw that dress out and give up everything. The idea had seemed a lot better when Margaery suggested, and if she was honesty she'd liked because it sounded as a good way to achieve her main goal for that party. Yet, now that she was all dressed up she couldn’t stop feeling unease – it wasn’t hard to picture everything going down, the failure of her plan and the infinite embarrassment she would go through. The worst was that she felt extremely unsure if she was crossing the line between elegant-sexy and terribly-slut. And Sansa didn't want nobody at work thinking she was a slut... she didn't want _him_ thinking _that_. When she started musing if she could put a pair of jeans instead, with big glasses and say she was dressed as a college nerd, her phone started ringing.

"Hello!" she answered.

"Hey, are you ready? I'm almost there!" she heard her friend’s voice on the other side of the line, the women barely suppressing her excitement.

"Do I have time to change? I'm feeling really bad in this costume!"

"No! No way you're changing it!"

"But Margie..."

"No but! You're beautiful, you're going to get him and you have no time to change!"

"What if he thinks I'm a slut?"

"Then you're half way from getting what you want!"

"Magaery!"

"What, honey, I'm just kidding! He won't think that!"

"How can you know?"

"The guy is all over you, Sansa. You both had dinner two times already, and he actually drools when he sees you passing by the firm! He won't think you nothing but amazingly beautiful! Now quit your insecurities!"

"He doesn't drool..."

"You believe what you want, darling! I'm getting there in two minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait you by the door!"

She sighed to the mirror, giving herself a long last look before resigning to the fact she was going to be the Jessica Rabbit of the party and that would have to be good to seduce him. By the end of the night Sandor Clegane would be under her spell, and that’s a promise she meant to keep.

She used her hands covered in those long purple gloves to smooth her tight red dress with that gigantic slit that went all the way up her upper thigh, then fixed her hair to the side and went out of her apartment. Glad that none of her neighbors was out in the same time, she thanked the old Gods and the new that she wouldn’t have to deal with that. Though just as the elevator door was about to close an old lady arrived from the depths of the underworld just to embarrass her. Well, at least that's what Sansa was sure of. The woman didn't hide her surprise (and disapproval) when she saw her standing there in that costume. Mrs. Mordane, Sansa knew was her name, was a very religious women devoted to the Faith of the Seven that often tried to spread the word to Sansa. But not now; now, she didn't say a word as both women went to the main hall side by side in the most awkward elevator trip Sansa's ever had. At one point, she started to eye Sansa up and down, judging every inch of her. She coughed, as to make the old lady notice how inconvenient she was being, but her effort was in vain. When the door finally opened, she ran away from that elevator of terror and went straight to the building’s door. She could swear she heard the lady saying _“May the Seven bless this soul!”_ , but she was already too mortified to give that more attention.

As she went out to the Halloween decorated street, Sansa saw Margaery’s car already parked in front of her building. As soon as the brunette laid eyes on her friend she started to whistle loudly by the driver’s window.

"Wow! Look at her!" she shouted in a high pitched tone that made Sansa want to dig a hole in the pavement and put her head there for the rest of her life. She made a move with her hand, silently pleading Margaery to stop dragging more attention than she wanted.

"You're on fire, girl!"

"Stop that, Margaery! Please!" Sansa said, covering her face with one hand as she entered her friend's car.

"Stop you with your shyness!"

"I don't want to go anymore; I'm looking like a luxury prostitute! You know that lady that lives in my floor? The religious one who keeps talking about the Faith when she’s around me? Well, I just shared an elevator trip with her and I could swear she was ready to make me do the walk of atonement!"

"Sansa, this women probably never had sex in her life, you can't take her opinion too serious!"

"But..."

"Oh Gods, enough with your buts! You're looking absurdly gorgeous; Sandor will jump on you as soon as we get there!"

"Thank you!" she smiled to her friend, while the image of the head of security crossing the room to embrace her in his strong arms and kiss her fervently was enough to make her feel a little better with her choice of clothes. They had known each other for a couple of years, and in the last two week they’ve had dinner two times already and he hadn’t made a single move towards her - which made her constantly wonder if he was really interested on her. Though the heated look in his eyes when they were together always took her doubts away, and tonight she was going to make sure to change the status quo.

"You’re looking incredible, Margie!” Sansa said to her friend, moving away from the thoughts about him. “Never a Queen of Hearts looked as beautiful and sexy as you!"

"Thank you, dear. You know how I always wanted to be queen!" she laughed heartedly, though that was pretty much the truth.

"I know, finally you got your chance!" Sansa laughed with her friend.

"My plan for the night is to make Bronn to kneel before me; do you think I can make it?"

"I would bet my life you can!"

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Margaery gave her a mischievous smile, making Sansa laugh harder. Though, it wasn't because she thought it was funny... In fact, she was more nervous than she would like to admit.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

The butterflies came to her tummy when they entered the firm's building, and it only got worse once the elevator approached the party’s floor. She looked to her side to see Margaery wearing her usual crooked smile that reflected her confidence. _How does she do it?_ Sansa wondered, always amused with her friend’s self-esteem. She was a beautiful woman, she knew it and most of all she wasn’t afraid to show that to people. Hanging out with her had helped Sansa to rebuild her image of herself and become a more confident person. Undoubtedly, planning to seduce the man that she wanted for a long time wouldn’t ever happen a couple of years ago. However, there she was doing just that. And as better as she might have become, she wasn’t able to stop her nerves.

As they entered the party, Sansa began to recognize some familiar faces. While she scanned the room in search of a very specific scarred face, she locked eyes with some work colleagues and greeted them with a smile. Out of nowhere, Margaery grabbed her covered wrist, dragging her through the room until they were in front of a bar that was built there only for the party.

"You need a drink!"

"I don't think is a good idea..." Sansa said, remembering her _not so_ great experience with alcohol.

"You don't need to get drunk, only a drink so you can get more comfortable!"

"You're right!" turning to the barman she said. "Excuse me, can you make a Margarita for me, please?"

"Sure, and what will you have?" he asked Margaery.

"A very strong Cosmopolitan!" Margaery winked to the bartender.

When the two turned with their drink in hands to walk around, a blonde man appeared in front of them with a big smile in his face.

“What is it, Hardying?” Margaery said with a scowl in her heart shaped face.

“Is this how you greet a friend, Margie?”

“You’re hallucinating, right?” she laughed bitterly at him. “You can possibly think we’re friends!”

“Co-workers, then. I only came here to talk to you girls, it’s been a long time since I’ve seeing you!” with that he turned to Sansa and stared deeply, his eyes rooming all over her body like she was a succulent piece of beef and he was the lion ready to devour her. After checking her out, he finally said with a hoarse voice. “Hello, Sansa!”

“Hi.” At this point, she was sure her face matched the vivid red of her dress.

“You’re looking beautiful, what’s you costume?”

“Hmm, thank you… it’s Jessica Rabbit from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. And you are?”

“I think it isn’t as clear as I thought it would be!” he laughed. “I’m Prince Charming!”

"Great choice, Hardyng. A douchebag dressed as a douchebag!" Margaery said rolling her eyes.

Horrible Harry, as Sansa liked to call him when he was not around, glanced at her friend but didn't respond to her attacks. He got his attention back to Sansa, and she could see his intentions in his eyes.

"Would you let me dance with you tonight?" he gave her a big bright smile that she might have fallen if this had happened a few years ago. Not now, though. Now she wouldn't fall for a pretty face with pretty words.

"No, Harry. Thank you!"

"Please, just one dance. I won't disappoint you!"

"No! Thanks, but I don't want to!" she said firmly, her voice cold as ice.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before any word could come out Margaery snapped at him. "Man, she said no! Are you deaf?"

His expression turned very serious in milliseconds. He was clearly irritated with them and mostly with Sansa from turning down his invitation. She wasn’t a fool - at least, not anymore. She knew what Harry truly wanted, and it was _not_ a dance. His reputation was well known, and Sansa suspected he was the biggest manwhore she has ever known.

"Well, then I should get going!" he said and forced another smile in his lip, the kind that didn’t even reach his eyes and started walking away. Sansa took a long gulp of her drink before turning to Margaery.

“Did that really just happened? Horrible Harry was hitting on me?”

“Remember you had a little crush on him when you started working here?” Margie said with a look of disgust.

Sansa matched her face. “What did I have in my mind? Thank the Gods it only lasted a week, before I’ve heard him making love with that woman from Marketing in the lady’s room! ”

“Making love is a euphemism, right?!” Margaery laughed. “Girl, you were really good turning him down! He’s so mad at you right now!”

A man’s voice came from behind them when Sansa was about to answer her friend. "What the fuck was that?"

“Hi, honey!” Margaery turned around to kiss Bronn, who was dressed as perfect Jack Sparrow. It was a very intimate kiss, leaving Sansa blushing and whishing she wasn’t there to testify it. Although the couple were dating for six months already, she never got used with their fervently PDA.

“I’m right here, you know?” Sansa whispered in an attempt to make them stop. It worked perfectly, since they separated from their embrace laughing.

“What Hardyng wanted with you two?” Bronn asked again, probably he’d seen Horrible Harry talking to them from afar.

“Oh, nothing important!” Margaery answered him. “He was only hitting on Sansa!”

“I think Sandor will love to hear that!” Bronn laughed; his voice full with sarcasm. “This man is such a dick. Last Friday he was caught banging that brunette from HR in the conference room.”

“No way, again?”

“Yeah, again. If he bothers you one more time let me know, I’m dying to break his nose. But let’s talk of better things, like you two! Damn, you’re trying to give every man of this company a heart attack?”

“Do you like it?” Margaery said, spinning around to show her costume to her boyfriend.

“I like it so much that I can’t wait to take it off!”

“The Seven save me!” Sansa whispered, getting uncomfortable around them for the second time.

“What, San, don’t be jealous. You’re killing it too, there’re even some woman eyeing you right now!”

“Oh no, that’s impossible!” she laughed hard at his words.

“I’m not lying! I can’t wait to see Sandor’s face; I need to be with my camera when that happens!”

Sansa took another swig of her drink. “Stop Bronn, you’re making her nervous.”

“You’ve nothing to worry about, red. The man will be by your feet, more than he already is!”

She laughed nervously, _Could that be true? Probably, Bronn is very close to Sandor…_ she thought. “Where is he, by the way?” she tried to sound casual, but she surely failed.

“He had to go to the security room check if everything was all right. Pod was left in charge and you know how that boy is. But Sandor left a while ago, so he’s probably coming back in any time.”

"Why don't we go dance? I feel like dancing!" Margaery said, bouncing with excitement.

"You go; I rather watch this beautiful scene!" Bronn answered with a smirk.

"Come, let's dance!" Her friend pushed Sansa by her arms in the direction of the dance floor.

It was playing one of those pop songs from the moment, a very dance one and there were a lot of people there. Some of other departments; some that Sansa only saw a few times before; and some that she didn't even recognize. After a few minutes moving with the beat, Myranda Roice approached with Mya Stone by her side. The first wearing a nurse costume and the second dressed as a cowgirl.

"Sansa!" said Myranda with an irritated expression. "Thanks to you I'll have to catch the only men that are too insecure to try something with you! Oh Gods, I'm glad that Margaery is already taken!"

"Stop that, Myranda! I know you have tones of followers!" Sansa said, smiling to her.

"Besides, Sansa isn't in for the game tonight!" Margaery added with a wink.

"She's never in for that game!" Mya pointed laughing. "Which I think is sweet!"

"Sweet?" Myranda had a shock expression. "With that body and that face I would have killed half of this firm already!"

They all laughed, which was a little sarcastic since Myranda's first husband had actually died in their marriage bed.

"You're wrong, Mya! She's in for the game, but one with only two players... If you know what I mean!" Margie smirked.

"What? No way! This is impossible!” Myranda almost screamed in a high pitched tone, pointing a finger to Sansa. "You better start explaining now!"

"You guys are making a worst Halloween nightmare for me than Freddy Krueger!"

"Sansa, I need to know who he is!"

"And I need more alcohol!" Sansa sighed. "Let me get one more drink, please!"

Myranda laughed, sensing Sansa was nervous. "All right, dear! But don't try to hide this from me, I'll find out sooner or later!"

"I know you'll, Randa!"

Sansa started walking away, and Margaery followed her from behind. "Wait, wait! I’lI go with you!”

"This is the last one, I really _really_ don't want to get drunk!" she said in front of the bar, taking another Margarita.

"I kind wished to see the drunk Sansa from last Christmas party" Margaery made fun of her.

"You're not seeing her so soon, I promise that!"

They were laughing remembering how drunken Sansa had got in that party, which it was mainly caused by an attempt to avoid her personal problems. At the time, she was expected to go to her parents house in two days, and the idea of her mother pressuring her with marriage and finding the right man to take care of her was so stressful that she drawn herself in alcohol in the annual Christmas party to forget. She tried to monopolize the karaoke, tried to dance on the table and end up being carried home by Sandor after she passed out. They were in the middle of a long laugh when Sansa saw the elevator’s door open and then all went in slow motion in her mind. She saw the huge, strong man with scars in the left side of his face, come out of the elevator. He was so big that his white button shirt marked every inch of his muscular arm and that same shirt had the two first buttons open so she had just a taste of his large chest. He was wearing suspenders and a hat, and it kind of look like one of those detectives from old thriller movies. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen and just the image brought a wetness between her legs. His steel grey eyes scanned the room; his expression neutral as always. It was a natural movement, he was searching for any type of problem or threat like he always did – as his profession demanded of him. However, she internally whished he was actually trying to find her. By this point, Margaery had already understood why her friend seemed to be hypnotized. The brunette took a step back, watching carefully the scene in display for her. If Sansa had paid any attention, she would have heard her lightly laughing behind her. But she was too focused on _him_ , trying to memorize every move he was making. When his head begun to move in her direction, her heart hammered in her chest with such force that she was sure it was going to jump out of her body in any minute.

What happened next, though, brought an exquisite sense of confidence in her. His grey eyes met her baby blue ones and she watched as his face lost the usual indifference mask. As soon as he saw her, his lips parted, eyes widened and it was undeniable that surprise took over him. Although, his expression quickly changed into something new when he stared at her up and down… _Could it be desire?_ She wondered, never taking her eyes off of him. Their eyes locked again, and she couldn’t help but notice him licking his lips. Absentmindedly she repeated his actions, licking her own lips as she suddenly felt them dry. The tension between them was strong that anyone who took a chance to watch them could feel. After what felt like forever, somebody behind Sandor nudged him, snapping him away from their moment and making him turn his back to her. Still, she kept looking at him like some kind of magnet connecting them both.

“Dear, that was intense!” a female voice came from behind her. _Oh, right… Margaery._ Sansa turned in her direction, her face and chaste had a blush so deep that looked like her dress continued up to her head.

Margie used her hand to fan herself. “Girl, you two made the room hotter only from that deep infinite stare!”

“Do you think he liked what he saw?” Sansa asked, feeling silly. She’d seen the look in his face and it seemed that he matched her desire, though after a terrible historic with man she was always afraid of getting the wrong signals.

“You can’t be serious, Sansa! He was devouring you with his eyes!”

“I’m so nervous that it feels like I’m sixteen all over again!”

“C’mon, drink that!”

Sansa took her glass and finished everything in one long gulp. “Ok, then what?”

“Now act normally, he’ll come after you as soon as he can!”

Sansa nodded, her heart still beating like she just had run a marathon.

“Wait a minute” Margaery said, looking around. “Let me go find Bronn!”

Sansa nodded again, so lost in thoughts that she didn’t even considered that Margaery only made an excuse to leave her alone. Her head turned back, trying to see if he was at the same place as before. He wasn’t… and that brought a deep sigh to her lips.

She tried to focus on the dance floor in front of her, watching people dancing and talking and having fun. It was when a man came near her from behind, making her shiver as he approached her exposed ear and said in a hoarse voice. “Little bird…”

She turned in the direction of the voice and the proximity was such that they were almost occupying the same space and defying the laws of physics.

“Sandor…”


	2. Trick or Treat

It all started a couple of years ago, when Sansa was hired to join the art design department of one of the most famous jewelry companies of Westeros – _Valyrian_. For most of her life she had the dream of becoming a jewelry designer, and getting this job made her so happy that she couldn’t even believe. However, her former fiancé was furious when he learned she’d found a job. Her already sick relationship turned even more bizarre when he began to try to humiliate her and create confusion inside the firm so she would end up being fired. Joffrey Baratheon, the man she once was engaged, was a very aggressive person and over the years together he’d created the habit to beat her (or ask for one of his bodyguards to do the dirty job for him). Too afraid, she couldn’t bring herself to end up things with him. She would always find excuses to blame herself and justify his behavior towards her. Yet, after a long time being constantly attacked by the man she was supposed to get married, Sansa decided she was going to at least try to find happiness through her professional life. It was when everything turned into a chaos.

The first month working at _Valyrian_ was incredible, but that only made the seven hells to materialize at her _home_ (if she could have ever called that place _“home”_ ). After that, Joffrey wasn’t satisfied anymore with turning her life into hell in private, so he begun to try as hard as he could to get her fired. At first he would call every fifteen minutes to her department demanding to talk to his _“future wife”,_ saying she had other important things to do or that he needed her. The secretary had patiently talked to Sansa, warning her she was being constantly called and that if that continued she would have to report the superiors. At the time she almost considered quitting the job of her life, just to avoid more problems and the public humiliation of being fired in such conditions. After three days of constantly calls from her fiancé, Sansa was demanded to attend a meeting with her superiors. They questioned what has happening and she said the truth: that her fiancé was not pleased with the fact that she was working. The reunion went worse when somebody in the table asked if there were anything else related to her future husband that they should know. She said no, lying to them because she was convinced that Joffrey would get tired and eventually stop. Still, they felt that something wasn’t right between them. She was always wearing clothes with long sleeves so she could hide her scars and purple marks from his beating, even though the day was hot outside, and this probably gave material for the suspicious minds. Anyway, it was decided that they would report the security only so they could be alert of the disturbance.

As expected, Joffrey didn't stop his efforts to get her fired. Realizing that calling wouldn't make much difference, he then decided to go to the building where she worked and cause a scandal. He tricked the secretaries of the main entrance with a bouquet of red roses, saying he was there to deliver it to his much beloved fiancée. The women, obviously touched by the romance, let him in and Joffrey went straight to her floor. He tossed the flowers on the first trash can he saw; started screaming she was his and that she didn’t need that _“shity job”_ for anything. He even shouted that she used to say that she hated to work there, with an evil smile in his face and disdain in his voice. Sansa was in shock, everybody on that floor went out of their offices to watch what was happening. Violently, he pushed her in an attempt to drag her out of there. She whimpered as tears fell from her face and she wished nothing more than to be dead at that very moment. Some people started to interfere, pushing him away from her and demanding him to stop – Margaery was one of them. It was a chaos, but soon three suited man came out of the elevator and went in their direction. One of them was Bronn, the other was Jory Cassel and the last one was a giant man with scars in the left side of his face. Sansa remembered that she couldn't even look to his face, so scared that she was. He was by far the tallest man she’d ever seen and he had a ferocious look in his already frightening features. The man, usually called as The Hound, brutally held Joffrey and dragged him out of the building. Since that day, Joffrey Baratheon was considered _persona non grata_ inside of _Valyrian_.

The Hound came back after kicking her ex future husband out asking if everything was all right with her. She was so nervous and afraid that she flinched by hearing his harsh voice and his angry demeanor. That only made him angrier, and she quickly apologized for her wrong manner. _“I’m sorry, sir. Thank you so much for helping me.”,_ which only made him angrier. _“I’m no sir, girl!”_ he’d growled at her _“And I did nothing but my fucking job.”_ She sighed and apologized again, feeling uncomfortable around him. The three men from security begun to question her, demanding to know what was that entire scene about. She couldn’t answer, but most of all she was afraid to answer. After some time she lied, saying everything was already and that he was never like that with her. The Hound snorted at her statement, clearly not believing her words. By some miracle, she wasn’t fired that day. However, she felt so embarrassed that she didn’t want to be there never again. With some support from Margaery and other work colleagues, she decided she wouldn’t quit her dream.

The next day when she went to work with a black eye everyone was in complete shock. She obviously tried to hide the mark with concealer, but the it was so dark that the effect wasn’t the expected. Joffrey had never hit her in the face before, but after being tossed out he was enraged. He promised that if she didn’t quit her job in that very day she would suffer even more. Sansa was immediately asked to be seen in her boss office. Daenerys Targaryen was accompanied by The Hound, and she carried a very worried look in her beautiful features. She led the conversation, saying how much she didn’t tolerated domestic violence and giving Sansa all the support she needed. Dany also said that The Hound had offered himself to help her if she ever needed. That was a turning point in Sansa’s life. She took the rest of the day off, ran for the house she lived knowing that Joffrey wouldn’t be there and made a bag with her things. Understanding it was better to confront him in a public space, Sansa texted him to meet her in a very popular restaurant. At least there he wouldn’t try to kill her. When he arrived she was straight with him: took of the ring from her right hand, putted on the table and broke their engagement. She told she didn't love him; that she thought he was a monster; that she knew he always cheated on her and that everything she wanted in life was to be as far away from him as possible. He screamed, making a scene. Called her a whore and worst, saying he only was with her for pity. That didn't bother her, though; she knew he only needed an excuse to not look like he had been dumped.

Sansa went to a hotel and stood there until she found a new place to live; a real home. She told her parents about the break up, and they were in shock when they learned all the things Joffrey did to her. Her father almost came all the way from Winterfell just to beat him to death and she knew that he was feeling completely guilty. Meanwhile, Joffrey sent death threats for her _every day_. Until one night she was getting out of work late, and he appeared from out of a shadow, dragged her to a corner on the street and began beating her with a rage she'd never seen before. He pushed her to the ground, hiked her dress up her waist and ripped her panties out of her body. She was desperate, panic overtook her and she couldn't believe when she saw him opening the zipper of his jeans and putting his disgusting penis out. She was sure she was going to be raped and beaten to death, her body trembled like she was having a convulsion. Desperate screams echoed from her mouth until he clasped his hands over it silencing her. But then, out of nowhere, Joffrey was being lifted from the ground. She watched as his body was tossed against the wall of the building and a huge figure lifted him again just to punch his face like a beast. Joffrey screamed and begged for him to stop, but the hulking man only beat him harder. When her former fiancé was almost passing out she heard a hoarse voice say in the most threatening tone she'd ever heard.

"You'll disappear from here! I don't want you near her, I don't want you calling her, or texting her, or even looking at her! You'll be like a dead to her and if you as much as try to act differently from what I say you'll be really _fucking_ dead! Understand me, you piece of shit?"

The Hound left the other man's body fall to the ground, turning to Sansa but not looking in her direction. After a moment, she understood he was trying to preserve her modesty, since she was basically naked down her waste. He took his suit jacket out and gave to her, which covered her bare body. Lifting her in his arms, he carefully took her to his car and drove her to the hospital (even as she insisted between sobs that he didn't need to bother with her). From that moment, everything changed. She thanked him infinite times for saving her, and when she looked into his face again she saw something beyond his scars. Despite his looks, despite his constantly anger, he was a good man. He’d saved her and somehow she felt he’d cared for her. When she looked into his eyes she couldn’t stop the guilty from being so judgmental and rude with him. Never again she averted her eyes from his; never again she could hear the name “Hound” without feeling bad for him. From this day on he was always Sandor Clegane, and from that same day on she was _The Little Bird._ Even though he had meant as a mocking nick name at first, she got used to it and after the first times she even begun to like it. As their relationship grew closer and they became acquainted, the nickname sounded as a sweet endearment. 

Now, two years later, she heard him calling her like that for the thousand times and it had a hint of something different… something she only fell a few times before coming from his voice: passion.

“Sandor…” she said again, as she faced him, sure that her voice matched his passion.

The man was breathing rapidly, looking intently at her. “You look…” he stopped for a second, searching for the right word to describe her but only saying “ _Fuck!_ ”

“ _What_?!”

“No, I mean, _fuck_ … I can’t find a word to describe you!”

“I hope that’s a compliment.”

“You don’t look stunning…” he said thoughtfully, and her heart sank in her chest. _Oh Gods, I’m truly looking like a whore!_ “Not beautiful, or wonderful, or pretty…”

She fought the tears that were trying to invade her eyes.

“These words are too fucking simple to describe you!” he finished his thoughts. She blushed, unable to stop the bright smile that came to her face. “You’re out of this damn word, girl. There is nothing in the human language that could make you justice!”

“Thank you!” her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it.

“Don’t thank me, I’m only telling the truth.”

“You look very handsome too, Sandor!”

“No need to lie, little bird.”

“You know I’m not lying, you can sniff a lie can’t you?” she teased him, leaning closer.

“Right now I can only sniff one thing.” He said, taking a deep breath and also leaning.

“And what would that be?”

“Humm…” he hummed, taking another deep breath. Sandor was about to answer her when a voice came from behind him.

“Hey, Clegane!”

“What the fuck you’re doing wearing that, Cassel?” Sandor growled in anger, when he turned to see a pumpkin Jory waving at him.

“I lost a bet with Bronn” the man pressed his lips together. “Now I’m the pumpkin.”

Sansa couldn’t stop laughing at him, it was the funniest costume she’d seen the whole night and the fact that it was Jory wearing it only made it funnier. Bronn, Jory and Sandor had an old habit of betting over stupid things all the time. “Jory, you’re the best pumpkin of the century!”

“Yeah, Sansa, keep laughing!”

“What do you want, Cassel?” Sandor was clearly impatient.

“I’ve heard Podrick is taking charge of the security cameras, is everything all right there?”

“Aye, the boy is ok. Anything else?”

“Do you need help with him?”

“I just came from there, but you can go check on him in half an hour. Just keep an eye on everything and see if he’s fucking doing his job!”

“All right. Is there another thing I can do to help?”

“Yes, you can keep moving your ass away from here!”

Jory laughed, understanding he was disturbing. “Got your message, man!”

Sandor turned back to Sansa, with a smirk in his face. “So where were we, Mrs. Rabbit?”

“Wow, you know my costume?!” she said amused.

“How could someone not know Jessica Rabbit?”

“Horrible Harry didn’t know.”

“He’s a fucking idiot! The bugger was bothering you?”

“No… I mean, yes. But I dealt with him just fine!”

“I like that you can take care of yourself better now, little bird.”

“You helped me a lot with that, thank you!”

“Soon you won’t need me to protect you anymore.”

“I might need you for other things…” _Did I just say that? The alcohol is already working, thank the Gods._

“It’s every man’s dream to hear Jessica Rabbit saying that”

“Although is Sansa Stark saying it… to Sandor Clegane.”

He squinted his eyes to her, his expression suddenly became darker. “Sansa, what game are you playing?”

The nervousness from before were slowly coming back, and she suddenly felt insecure. “I need to talk about something with you” her voice came as a whisper.

“What is it, little bird?” he was definitely concerned.

“Well…” she searched for words. How was she supposed to make a move on him? How was she supposed to inquire him why they had dinner a couple of times and he didn’t even try to kiss her, even though she could see the way he looked at her? How someone does that? _Oh, hey, I was thinking here… I’m dying for you to crash this succulent mouth of yours in mine, but you just keep avoiding me. What does that mean? Hum?_

“Little bird, is everything all right?”

“Yes… And no!” seeing his brow furrow she created the courage she needed. “Sandor, what I mean is that we’ve known each other for a while now and you became a very important person in my life. But…” she was being yanked by her shoulders before she could finish. “What is _that_?”

“HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” a male voice came from behind Sandor, while Sansa turned to see Margaery pushing her around.

“What in all the fucking Seven Hells are you doing?”

“You came back, friend!” drunk Bronn or his best imitation of Jack Sparrow, Sansa didn’t know, made a move to hug the Hound.

“ _What the fuck_ … Stay away, you bugger! If you move one more step I’ll kill you!”

“Is this the way to greet your best friend?” he sounded hurt.

“Who was the fucker that gave you this title? I’ll kill him too!”

“No, do not commit suicide!”

While Sansa overheard the conversation, she had to deal with crazy Margie pushing her around the room to the dancefloor. After that, she wasn’t able to hear what the men were talking, so she concentrated in what was happening with her.

“Margie, what are you doing?”

“Saving you!”

“What? Everything is fine with me… are you drunk?”

“You’ve seen me drunk before, dear!”

“So what is this?”

“First I thought…” Margaery started stoping by dancefloor, but staying in a place where she still could clearly see angry Sandor arguing with Bronn. “Why aren’t they jumping in each other already? From the look you had before, I expected nothing less! But then you were talking, very close. I took that as a good sign; maybe you were planning where to meet later! And finally, out of nowhere, you began talking… you had a lost look in your face, he had a concerned one. Where all the heat went? It was when I knew I had to intervene!”

“I appreciate, Margie! But that was not necessary!” Sansa was half angry, half relieved.

“It wasn’t? So tell me, what were you talking with him?”

“I was just going to ask him why he never made a move before and say that I like him and…”

“Ok, dear… stop!” Sansa’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Stop! Stop trying to explain yourself! You’re not dressed as Jessica Rabbit so you can _talk_ to him and convince _him_ to make a move on you. You’re dressed like that because _you_ are seducing him, and there’s no need to explain that.”

“I don’t understand…”

“It’s simple. You already have him, now make him come to you like the _dog_ they nicknamed him. Don’t get offended! You’re not here to talk, you’re here to do it! And if there is man in this word that is more doing than talking, this man is Sandor!”

“Yes, I think I get it…” Sansa said after a while, nodding.

“You’re welcome!” Margaery smiled to her. “Do you feel this beat?”

“Yes, that’s a very good song!” Sansa started dancing, moving her hips a little bit.

“This is it! Get lost in the sound!” Margaery giggled, dancing too.

As the music went on, Sansa felt more and more comfortable with it. Suddenly, she wasn’t there anymore. She was transported by her mind to an empty place, where it was only her and she could be herself. Her moves got looser, her hips following the beat and then she finally closed her eyes imagining him. He was there, she could feel it. Behind her, rooming his hands over her body, guiding the move of her butt while he crashed his hard manhood there. Sansa was beginning to feel hot, a single drop of sweat running down her temple. It was too much, too overwhelming. Her hand went up her own body and she momentarily believed it was his. She lightly brushed her nipples with the palm of her hands while she was making the way up to her neck, then touching her hair… she let herself go to the sound of music, feeling free, twisting and bouncing. And when she opened her eyes again, she looked for him. Not very far, sitting in one of the tables, was the man of her dreams. He had a wild look in his face, observing every inch of her while she remained her moves. Finally, Margaery’s words made all the sense in the world: her friend had definitely saved her. If Sansa had tried to explain Sandor what she felt, she would probably stumble in her own words and her insecurities were only be used to light aflame in Sandor’s. They didn’t need that, _she_ didn’t need that. The one and only thing she needed was to be sure of herself; to be _confident._ And while the alcohol and the sound helped, his desire was the fuel to her actions. She turned her back to him, knowing it would give him a perfect vision of her ass. Moving with the beat, she bounced more, swaying her hips to one side… to the other side… the knowledge of his gaze giving her a weird sensation of power and she felt a terrible need to see the look in his face. Turning her head over one shoulder, she directed her eyes to see him and was surprised she found a mix of heat and pain in his face. It was somehow like he was fighting against an utter need to go to her, to devour her in front of everyone. And she almost hoped he would lose all his restraint in any second for her body ached and she thought she couldn’t wait anymore. It was when a crazy idea came to her mind, something simple but that could change everything.

She turned her body in his direction and started to walk towards him, a predatory smile in her face. His eyes followed her, and he was genuinely surprised when she finally approached him. Sandor opened his mouth to say anything, but she silenced him with a finger over his mouth. Leaning, she finally used the words to her own benefit.

"You've been denying my treat..." she said with a glint in her eyes. "I might have to trick you!"

“Sansa…” he said with a hoarse, breathy voice.

But before he could say anything else, she walked away to the lady’s room. What happened next took her completely out of guard, because even though she wanted to provoke him, she wasn’t expected what he did. As soon as she entered the restroom, she heard the door close behind her. Before she could even think, a large and caloused hand pushed her against the wall. She lost all of her air when Sandor’s incredible body covered her and when she was about to say something… anything… his lips crashed into hers to a rough a hungry kiss, that took her breath even more away – if that was even possible. She threw her hands around his neck and responded to his fervent need, trying to show him all that she couldn’t say. When he moved his mouth away from hers she almost whimpered in disappointment, but then he had his mouth on her ears and what he said, how he said, almost took her to the edge.

“Girl, I can’t wait to see all your tricks…”

Mirroring his movement, she leaned to his good ear, nibbling with passion. “Let’s see if you’ll call me _girl_ once we finish…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, than you all so much forthe support and the kind words!
> 
> I'm one day late but I hope you all enjoy it and that Sansa's realization of herself makes some sense. I don't know if it made sense to you, I hope yes :)
> 
> Thank you again!


	3. Make me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first smutt ever... I'm so nervous, I hope you all like it!
> 
> I also changed the rate to E because I thought maybe was too explicit, I don't know! Hope you like it even though that hahaha :)

She pulled him back to her, their lips touching with a force she didn't know it was possible. Sansa never before kissed someone like that, with so much passion and want. She felt his trembling hands holding the back of her head, while the other one encircled her waist. His tongue invaded her mouth, searching for hers like a dying man searches his last breath. Soon they created a rythm of love and hunger, passion and need. Sandor pressed his strong body against her own, pushing her even harder against the door of the lady's room. At this moment she lost all the sense of time and space, moving her hands to his chest and grabbing his suspenders in an attempt to pull him even closer to her. Then she nibbled his bottom lip which earned her a deep growl of pleasure.

"You have no idea..." he panted against her lips, his voice reaching a lower tone than the usual. "How long I've dreamed about this!"

And then he gave her a trip direct to the Seven Heavens, deepening his mouth in her neck where he kissed, and licked, and sucked... and, oh, it was so good she even forgot who she was. When he came to her left ear, hot breath against her skin, she felt a chill coming up her spine.

"I want you so much..." he said, making her weak in the knee. He lightly bited her earlobe and she had to pull the suspenders with more force like this was the twig that she held for life before falling into a precipice. She wanted to say something, _anything_... but her voice was lost somewhere along with her breath and her prudence. After all, they were still at their workplace and someone could try to enter the room in any moment. Though she couldn't bring herself to care, not when his mouth found hers again. The large, massive hand that once was on her waist began to trail her body south. Sandor suddenly grabbed her ass (the same ones she just recently was shaking to get his attention), making her squirm with surpise and excitement.

Her skin had gone from porcelain, to a hot red flame, to pure wildfire. The wetness between her legs was such that it was already trailing down her inner tight. Since she was not wearing underwear, it was impossible to hide the evidence of her deep arousal. She briefly wondered in the back of her mind if now that he was so concentrated exploring her butt he would be able to feel that she had no penties on. Would he like that? Would he thought she was too eager? The truth was she didn't even do it to entice him, her dress was so tight that she thought she was better not using anything down there. And only hoped he would thought that too!

Between sucks and nibs, she was sure she never wanted to stop. Never again she would be complete without his lips on hers, his burned mouth and his hot tongue. Lost in the moment, Sansa begun her own exploration of his body, loosing the hold of his suspenders and trailing her delicate hands to his huge biceps. Her movements inspired his; Sandor's massive hand that was formally massaging her ass ascended to her upper body, caressing her hips... her waist... her rib... the side of her breast... she was dying with anticipation! And when he finally came to rest his hand on top of her breast, squizing it, she couldn't stop the moan that scaped her mouth. Sansa felt him smiling between kisses, but before he could continue with his amazing torture the knob turned and somebody at the other side lightly pushed the door, making Sansa come back to reality. _By the seven, what are we doing in here? Are we in the lady's room?_ She thought, pulling her mouth away from Sandor's and looking around. Thank the gods Sandor was putting force holding Sansa against it, so the person wasn't able to open the door. 

Feeling a complete different kind of adrenaline, Sansa looked desperately to Sandor. His grey eyes were dark with lust, still looking at her like a predator, his hand not leaving her breast. A knock echoed from the other side of the door and fear overtook her. Sansa squeezed his arms trying to make him realize they were about to get caught.

" _Sandor!_ " she whispered.

He shook his head, breaking the spell he was in and taking his hand away from her body. Sansa would be sad if she wasn't so afraid. He pressed both hands against the door and made more pressure, so the person wouldn't open. The knob turned again and a feminine voice came in.

"Is someone in there?"

 _Dany!_ Sansa recognized. From all the people, it had to be her boss on the other side of the door while she shamelessly made out with the head of security. _Why?_

 _"_ Yes!" she gathered all her courage to answer. "Just a minute, I'm fixing my dress!"

"Sansa?"

Pointing to one of the cabins, Sansa pushed Sandor around and he quickly realized what she meant. He ran inside one of the cabins, seated on the toilet, pushed his legs up and stood in what seemed a very uncomfortable position so nobody would see him. He locked the door of the cabin and Sansa ran to the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror above it. Gods, she was a panting mess.

"Come in!" Sansa screamed while she tried to fix her hair.

Dany entered with her brow furrowed, a worried look in her eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes..." she said in her defense, sounding more nervous than she should.  _Why I'm such a bad liar?_

"Are you sure? I could swear I've heard some strange noises from outside!"

"Really?" she tried to sound casual, but couldn't stop the blush that came to her face. "I've heard nothing, I was too busy!"

"Humm..." Dany was suspicious. "Strange! I'm sure I heard the name  _Sandor_!"

"I was... probably thinking out loud. Rehearsing how I was going to approach him..."  _What? Who says that?_

"You guys aren't together yet?!"

"Yes... and no! I mean, it's complicated."

"Did you kiss him already?"

Sansa blood began to pump hard in her veins with the memory of his lips. "Yes..."

"And how it was?" Dany was far more excited than she expected.

"It was..." Sansa flicked her eyes to the closed cabin for a second, before returning to her boss with a shy smile. "like the seven heavens!"

"Seriously?"

"The best kiss of my life!" she said sighing.

"You should go get him now!"  _I would if I could..._ Sansa thought.

"Well, that's the plan for tonight!" she giggled, looking at the cabin again.

"I've shipped you two for far too long. Please, just do something about it soon!"

"Yes..." she looked for the third time to the cabin, and decided it would be a good idea to tease him. "I can't wait to know if he's Clegane size in all the ways!"

A loud noise of a bump came from the cabin, like something had been kicked, making both women to turn their head to there. Sansa faught an urge to laugh; she knew it was terribly improper to say something like that to Daenerys, but the idea that he would hear was too good to be held back.

"I've heard a word or two about that!" Dany laughed, winking to Sansa. Her boss was no fool, and she probably understood everything by now. The noises coming from the room, Sansa's swollen lips, her hair, the closed cabin with no legs appearing and Sansa constantly looks in that direction...

"Well, I really need to go!" Dany laughed again. Sansa smiled shyly, making the blonde woman laugh even harder. She pointed to the cabin and silently mouthed. " _Go get him, girl!_ "

Dany entered in the furthest cabin, and Sansa went to the floor in front of where Sandor was hiding. She putted her hand in the gap, signing him to come out. He silently stood up from his uncomfortable position, opened the door and followed her out of the lady's room. They snicked out of there, making sure no one would see them. Once back in the party, Sansa began laughing of their little adventure.

"You thought that funny, little bird?" Sandor scolded her.

"In fact, I did!" she laughed more.

"That's because it wasn't you inside that fucking tiny space!" he was complaining, but Sansa saw the corner of his mouth twitching up a little. She placed her hand in the left side of his face, smiling up at him.

"Can't we return to where we stopped?"

"Are you sure you want this?" He leaned in her touch, his eyes looking down from insecurity. And it was a strange feeling to have this huge man in her hand and see how vulnerable he could be.

"I meant what I said Sandor. Never before someone kissed me like you did, never I wanted so much to be again in someone's arms. Can't you see? How long I wanted you, how long I dreamed about you, how much I craved for your lips? I want this more than anything... I want  _you_!" The words slipped out of her mouth and she was surprised with herself, blushing as his stormy eyes rose to find hers. "Believe me...  _Please!_ "

And that was enough to break him. He turned his head to the left, planting a kiss inside her palms. She shivered, taking a deep breath as she watched him intently. Sandor looked at her again, but his eyes had assumed a darker color.

"Let's get out of here." his voice was so sexy that she almost jumped on him right there. " _Now!_ "

"Oh, yes..." she sighed, sundenly finding hard to breath.

They walked in a fast pace to the elevator, using all their strength not to kiss in the way there. When the elevator came, Sandor almost jumped in and Sansa followed him. He pressed the garage button, saying like a command. "We're taking my car!"

She didn't even come with her car, so she wouldn't be the one complaining. Besides, Sansa was so turned on by his commands and his hoarse voice that all she could do was throw herself in his arms and kiss him deeply.

"As you wish!" she said against his lips. They didn't even imagined that back in the security room Podrick and Pumpkin Jory were watching everything with open mouth, while texting the news to Bronn and Margaery with smily faces.

Sandor and Sansa stumbled out of the elevator when they were in the garage, not taking their hands out of each other. He leaded her to where his pickup was parked, kissing and sucking her neck all the way to the passenger door. He moved away from her when they reached his car and she whimpered at the lost of his touches.

"Come, little bird. I can't wait to show you all my Clegane size." he whispered in her ear and she would have laughed if she wasn't feeling a new rush of wetness spreading down on her lady's part. He opened the door for her and she slipped one trembling leg inside the car, taking several heartbeats to pull the other one in knowing he would be looking down at her and trying to get a glimpse through the slit of the dress. Sandor jaw was in the floor when he took in the sight of her bare leg, so close from revealing her most secret part to him.

" _Fuck!_ " he sighed between breaths. In no time he closed the passenger door and ran to driver's seat, closing the door and turning the engineer on in record time. When he was about to take off, Sansa placed a hand in his tight and leaned in his neck.

"To my apartment, Sandor!" her hot breath brought goosebumps to his arm, and as she kissed his neck he began driving away in the fastest speed he could. She didn't retreated the hand from his leg; instead, she ran it higher almost reaching between his legs and noticing the signs of his arousal. _Clegane size in deed!_ Sansa thought while she absently licked her lips. He speeded up, crossing a red sign with a groan.

"You'll get us both killed if you don't stop, little bird!" he warned, but that only made her squeeze the hard muscles of his tight and drag a deep growl out of him. "Fuckshitfuck!"

In five minutes they were parking in front of her building and running inside with zero restraint. The elevator trip back to her apartment was far more pleasant than the one she had when she was going out earlier that night. He embraced her from behind, tracing his hands through her hair, running the tip of his fingers along her neckline, breathing behind her ear, brushing his groin against her buttocks. Sansa gasped feeling light headed from all his stimulation; she arched her back to him, grounding her ass into his erection. She didn't know it was possible to get this turned on by someone, never had her experienced something so intense. When they arrived at her floor, Sansa took his hands in hers and guided him through the corridor that he already knew. A long time ago he had carried her in his arms while she drunkenly mumbled in his chest after Christmas party. Now it was her turn to carry him in, leading him to her front door.

Once inside he waited no time to put his hands on her again. She'd barely closed the door, and there he was devouring her. Their lips crashed with urgency and soon she was hot like if she had the fever. Sansa searched for his tongue, licking his lips sensually. When he opened his mouth to deep their kisses, she gave a firm suck on his tongue. After that something changed in him; he backed her against the nearest wall, grabbed a tight hold of her wrist and pinned them up above her head. She moaned helplessly as his mouth came to her chin with a ferocity of an animal, kissing and scraping his teeth against her skin. She tried to move her head down to capture his mouth again, but he moved away not entirely giving what she wanted and completely taking control of her body. He went up her jaw line, burning her with wet kisses until he reached her ear.

"Sansa..." he moaned and in that moment she was sure her name was meant only for his mouth.

"Oh, Sandor,  _please_..." she begged when his mouth descended on her her neck, sucking on her pulse point with a force that surely would leave marks. The wetness pooling from her lady's part was already reaching her knees making Sansa squeeze her legs shut in search of some kind of friction. He continued down until his mouth was just above the top of her strepless dress. Then he froze in place, looking at her from there, and Sansa could have come just from the heat coming from his soul.  _He's like that because of me!_ her inner self screamed, melting like a butter.

"Please what, Sansa?" he inquired, not making any move. It took her a few seconds to understand what he wanted. He needed her saying; needed her to explicitly tell him what she wanted. And how to answer that? She didn't know if there was a right way to respond this kind of question, but she was sure what was in her mind for so long already.

"Please, Sandor... Make me yours!" she breathed, not recognizing her own voice. That apparently was everything he wanted to hear: he made a pleased noise, humming against her chest as his free hand slided up her body until his fingers hooked on the top of her dress and yanked it down along with her bra, leaving only her breasts free for his examination. She gasped soundly with surprise from his sudden movement. It was something she wasn't expecting, but it also was all kinds of thrilling to have him doing something so wild. Sandor drew a deep breath, fascinated with the sight in front of him, like a boy who sees a pair of tits for the first time.

"I've wanted to do this the whole night..." he said, his face coming closer of her creamy skin, looking thoroughly to her pink hard niples. Like a child that hesitantly stands his hands to a jar of candies in his first Halloween, Sandor slowly brought his free hand to her right breast and got his most wanted treat. He massaged her there, giving her nipple a light pinch that took away her force to maintain standing straight. Had he not been pinning her wrists up with his other hand, she would surely be on the ground by now. Soon, his mouth attacked her other breast and he alternated between licking her nipple, sucking on it and giving light nips on her tender skin. Then he moved his head to the right, trailing kisses until he placed his mouth where his hand had been, not failing in giving her other breast the same attention.

When all became too much, Sansa began to fight against his grip oh her wrists. She wanted to please him back! To touch him, to feel his hard perfect muscles against her palm, to make him as lost in pleasure as she already was. After all, they were there because she decided to seduce him that night and in that moment she felt she was doing little job to accomplish what she promessed. She couldn't "trick" him if she was trapped by him. So she continued to fight, which only made the grip tighter.

"The little bird is trying to run away from me?" Sandor chuckled against her chest, his eyes full with mischief while he observed her fighting.

She stopped under his gaze when the idea came to her mind. She could be full of mischief too and she would show him. "No..." she managed to find her voice to say it, as her leg that was free with movement thanks to the slit went up his leg. She scraped her high heels along his tight until her foot found his buttocks. She stopped her movements just to say hoarsely. "The little bird is giving what you deserve"

Then she pressed her hills against his bottoms with such a force that his groin firmly shocked against her body, making him groan in the process. The surprise from the sudden change in power and position made him straight his back and loose the hold of her wrists. She rapidly moved her hands to his back, pulling his chest to hers and gasping when her naked breasts collided with his hard muscles. Sansa was half disappointed, she couldn't wait to feel his hot skin against her nipples. Possessed by the spirit of a wild woman, she jumped on him and crossed her legs across his waist. Sandor expertly grabbed her by her arse, not letting her fall. The new contact of his erection with her center made them both moan in the same time, filling the air with the desperates sounds of passion. She buried her head on the crook of his neck kissing and sucking ungently his skin in an attempt to give back to him all that he already had given to her. Meanwhile, her hands found the buttons of his white shirt and she anxiously began to fumble against the material. When she won the battle of the buttons, Sansa opened the shirt and pulled the hem out of inside his pants to open it as wide as possible. She barely had time to admire the definition of his incredible abs before Sandor pressed her more firmly against the wall and covered her body with his. The feeling of skin on skin was amazing, making the ache between her legs become unbearable. Thankfully, she didn't have to say much to Sandor because he soon he began to walk the path to her bedroom with Sansa in his arms trailing kisses in every inch of skin she could reach - burned or unburned.

He tossed her against her own bed when they reached her room and she bounced on the mattress, watching him climbing above her like the animal he was nicknamed after. His strong and masculine hands took hold of her ankle, slowly taking off her hills. They soon found their way up her long legs, dragging the skirt of her dress along with them. The face he made when he finally dragged the material to her waist was priceless, she surely would never forget. He swallowed hard before his mouth fell open; his eyes were open wide like he had just seeing a ghost.

After long seconds of staring, he finally managed to say. "You're not wearing any penties." It wasn't a question, it was a contemplation of the reality he couldn't bring himself to believe. It was too good to feel Sandor Clegane in shock, breathing hard because of her. She opened her legs to him, feeling the need to show him all the things he was doing to her. And for a moment she was a little afraid for the man in front of her seemed he was about to die from a heart attack.

"You're this wet for me?" she noded to him with a little smile on her face. Unable to keep his hands out of her, he cupped her mound and trailed his middle finger between her slit. She moaned loudly to the contact, desperate for more. He found the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy and pressed on it, making her body tighten. Noticing her reaction, Sandor began to drawn lazy circles there and soon he got her arching her back and moaning like she never did before. He never took his eyes out of her, memorizing every inch of her porcelain body.

"Seven hells, you're so wet. I want to taste you, little bird." with that, he plunged his mouth on her cunt and licked from the top to her entrance. After tasting her all the way, he kept his tongue exploring over that bundle of nerves building something deep inside her, a hot electrifying need to find something that she didn't quite known what it was. 

"Oh, more..." she begged as he kept working her, his eyes watching and making everything sexier. Hearing her plead, one of his hands found her entrance and he slowly pushed his middle finger inside her. He created a calm rythm, patiently dragging his finger in and out... in and out. At the same time, his mouth devoured her like she was a feast and soon she was becoming louder. She moved her hips to thrust against his face and hand trying to increase the contact so she could finally reach what she was desperately in search. He secured the movements of her hips with one hand, but rewarded her by thrusting another finger inside her and adding more speed to his ministrations. Soon she was panting heavily, her pleasure building up faster and stronger. It was when he gave her a firm suck that she felt her toes curling, a fire so intense coming up her body. She tensed and shuddered with pure bliss as Sandor drove her orgasm out of her body, not taking his mouth and fingers out of her. Only when he felt her calming from the aftershocks he removed his body from between her legs, leaving gentle kisses on her inner thigh.

When she came down from her high, Sansa realized that Sandor had moved to her side and was stroking her hair, admiring the remainings of her pleasure.  _How he came here?_ she turned her face to him to see his heated eyes. _  
_

"That was the most beautiful image I've ever seen!" he whispered and she smiled at his words; he didn't usually expressed his thoughts, so every little compliment it was full with mean and honesty. It was when she remembered for the second time that he was taking control of everything, and even though she loved every millisecond of it, she wanted to make even better for him.

Taking vantage from his position, she moved one leg across his waist, straddling him. He groaned loudly from the pressure on his bulge, closing his eyes, and Sansa thought about how long he'd been denying himself to put her need in first place which only made her want him more. She slowly unzipped her dress, taking the red shiny thing off of her body as she watched the look in his face. Then she took off her bra, that had losted his propose a long time ago. When she was completely naked she moved to undress him, caressing her hands through his chest and dragging the shirt to his broad shoulders along with his suspenders. Sansa smiled seeing how eager he was to help her to undress him, taking the material out of his arms and throwing it to the floor next to her dress. It was a vision, his body was like a statue designed by the Gods. She kept her eyes on him for a few minutes and he mirroed her action by staring intensely at her.

"You're so big..." she said, running her finger through the dark hair of his chest.

"Does my size please you?" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know... I still need to check one last place." she moved her hips on his erection to punctuate her meaning. He hummed, a half pained and half pleased noise.

It was very good to be on charge of things, she realized as she began to kiss his face, giving the same attention to the scarred side, then she went for his neck and slowly descended on his chest. She laid kisses everywhere she could reach, lingering on his scars and licking his skin every now and then. His reaction only encouraged her more so soon she was with her hands on his belt, opening the thing with hurried fingers. Again he was more than eager to help her out of his pants and soon it was joining the other pieces of cloth on the floor.

 _Gods, this is the definition of huge..._ she thought, looking to his cock through his briefs. Without a second thought, Sansa moved her hand to the waistband and pushed the thing slowly down his legs. The cock jumped out of the material, twitching and standing straight like a threatening weapon. There was a liquid coming out of the slit of his head that made Sansa want to taste him badly. She leaved no space for her imagination, taking him in her mouth with hunger.

"Oh,  _fuck..._ " he hissed as soon as he felt her tongue licking his tip. 

Wrapping her hand on his shaft (and unable to encircle his thick member with only one hand), she licked him from base to tip like she was having the most delicious candy of Halloween. After repeating this for a few times, she took the head in her mouth kissing it with passion. It took a moment before Sandor lightly pressed his hand on her hair, silently pleading for her to take more of him in her mouth. She obeyed, sliding her mouth in his cock as far as she could without gagging, taking care to not scrap her teeth on it and stroking him where her mouth couldn't reach.

She bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue all the time and feeling the ache between her legs coming back, a new rush of wetness spreading through her center. She was getting extremely aroused by the strange noises he was making and his clear difficult to breath, so she couldn't stop the strangled 'humms' coming to her mouth and going straight to his cock. When she began sucking on him she felt him trembling and he was suddenly grabbing her hair and pulling not ungently, probably signing for her to stop.

"You didn't like it?" she said as she moved away from his shaft.

"I liked so much I was about to come all over your sweet mouth, little bird." he was definitely having problem to speak.

Sansa grinned, sitting up his leg and going for a long kiss on his mouth. She could still taste herself in his mouth and wondered if he would be able to feel him through her tongue, remembering all the wicked things they already did for each other. His member was twitching against her core and without noticing she was already sliding herself in his member, rocking her hips crazy to create some friction. They were soon both moaning in each other mouth, she rocking harder and spreading her moisture where their bodies met. He pulled his mouth away just enough to say "You're driving me crazy."

"Am I now?" she nipped his bottom lip, moving her head away from his head before he could catch her mouth, leaving him groaning at her.

"You're enjoying what you're doing, aren't you?"

"Well, now you know how I felt when you wouldn't make a move."

"I think that's hardly how you felt." he bucked his hips up pressuring his cock against her center with more force. She grunted throwing her head back, her flaming hair touching his thigh.

"You have no idea how I felt..." she panted out, going up on her knees and taking hold of his cock.

"Seven hells..." she stroke him a few times before lining his enormous member with her pussy and sliding his head on her clitoris.

"Just ride me, Sansa..." he pleaded breathlessly. "Please..."

And she couldn't deny him anything, not when he was begging her, using her name in the sexiest voice she ever heard. Sansa guided him to her entrance and began descending on him, hands on his chest as her mouth opened in an "o" shape and eyes squeezed shut at the feeling of being stretched. Sandor was much too big and she didn't have any relations in a long long time. It was little painful the angle they were in, but nothing compared to the amazing sensation of being full when he was completely sheathed inside her. She opened her eyes to find his piercing grey eyes, and she was sure she never been so crazy about someone before. He was everything, and she wanted nothing more than feel everything with him, every part of him.

She began to going up and down on his length slowly, rocking her hips in the thick dark hair of his crotch every time she went down on him and creating an unbelievable pleasure through the friction on her clit. The movement became faster as her body felt the building of a new and more intense orgasm, and she desperately rode him in search of her release. She was moving in a most erotic way, her breasts bouncing and his hands moving from her hips to grab her teats with want. She was almost there, she could feel the heat consuming her body and a drop of sweat coming down her brow - still, something was missing. Sansa realized what it was when he began thrusting up on her and reaching that spot deep inside her with the perfect speed and force.

Her body fell limp on his torso as she moaned helplessly at his ministrations, so strong she thought she would be flying out of bed in any moment. "Oh, Sandor... Sandor..." she screamed as she was right at the edge of the most powerful release she ever had in life. He grabbed her arse with force and she finally came, howling his name and looking at him deeply with eyes almost closed. Her inner muscles clenched around, her body trembling as she ran her nails down his chest, surely leaving love marks all over him.

It wasn't long before his thrusts were becoming more erratic, he was grunting with every force up and whispering her name over and over again."Sansa... fuck, Sansa, fuck... so perfect..." she was still feeling the remainings of her coming when she began kissing his neck passionately and trying to meet his movements. Soon he came with a roar, his hot release going straight to her womb and warming her insides as he gave a few more shallow thrusts before stopping and crashing his arms around her back in a possessive and sweet embrace. They were both sweating down, his release coming out of her and making a mess between their bodies. They kissed again, lazily exploring their mouths without the hunger of before.

Sansa pulled away from him, smiling with sated happiness and rolling out of his soon to be softening member. She missed him there already, unable to stop a deep sigh as she fell on the mattress and turned to look at him.

"That was... unbelievable!"

"Aye, little bird... Fucking amazing!"

They kept staring to each other with contentment. He stroked her hair and she felt her eyes heavy.

"Little bird, we didn't use protection..." he said after a while, sounding worried.

"That's fine, I'm in birth control." she saw him relax as she said.

He pulled their naked bodies together, and she used his chest as a pillow while both sighed still trying to believe their fantasies became true. She was almost drifting of when she heard him.

"If that's what happens when I deny you some treat, I'll have to hide all fucking candy in the world."

"Don't touch my lemon cakes or you'll see it..." she giggled. He laughed hard at her, holding her harder.

"My little bird..." he whispered, smelling her hair and almost drifting off too.

"Yours as you're mine..." she smiled lightly and she didn't remembered ever been so happy in her life. That night she had the most peaceful sleep in years, feeling safe and loved in Sandor's arms like she never did before. From that day on, she was sure Halloween was her favorite holiday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things I need to say.
> 
> First, I'm so sorry being away for so long. I've been through a lot these past weeks. I've been splitting myself in two to help my parents that are going through differents types of problems, so I'm trying to be there for them both. Also, it's been almost a month since I ended a four years relationship, and it was very hard to deal with it... I'm still very attached to my ex, though I would say I'm doing a much better job now and I'm living better with that decision. And, as the cherry on top of that sundae called life, my computer broke out of nowhere a month ago. So, believe or not, I typed everything with my phone hahahaha it was like impossible mission writing that whole chapter with the little keyboard, the constant automatic correction and also reviewing everything. I did my best to do it the best way possible!
> 
> Also, I added a chapter but since I don't know when my computer is coming back it may take a little while. Although, since is only an epilog, it won't take too long like that one! :D
> 
> I thank you all very much, for the support and for sticking up with me! I can honestly say that writing and reading it was a magical point of my life this is year, helped me to go through all the obstacles that came to me along the way and is something that definitely makes me very very happy. Even though I've been missing, I'm catching up with everything now and I'm very content with it.
> 
> Thank you all again, I really hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
